MLP: Twilight's Coronation
by Lunessa Mysteria
Summary: A version of Twilight's coronation with my OCs added in. Rated K.


**Disclaimer: MLP:FIM belongs to Hasbro. I only own my two OCs.**

* * *

**Twilight's Coronation**

One sunny day, everypony in Canterlot was abuzz with excitement. Princess Celestia had announced the coronation of a new princess…her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

Everypony invited to witness the momentous event was crowded into the throne room and watched eagerly as the Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, all dressed in their best finery, walked onto the platform. Twilight's best friends, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, stood off to Cadance's right.

As soon as the crowd quieted, Celestia began. "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She's even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia and Luna exchanged a brief, loving glance before Celestia continued. "But several days ago, Twilight Sparkle did something truly extraordinary: she created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Mares and gentlestallions, may I present, for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

The doors to the throne room opened and Twilight, wings extended, walked in, followed by four mares carrying banners bearing her cutie mark and four guards, all singing as she walked towards the platform.

_The princess Twilight cometh_

_Behold, behold_

_A princess here before us_

_Behold, behold, behold_

Stopping in front of Celestia, Twilight smiled as Spike came forward with her new crown, which still had the jewel for the element of magic on it. Celestia smiled as she levitated the crown and placed it on Twilight's head.

_Behold, behold_

_Behold, behold_

She smiled as she turned to face the crowd in the throne room.

_The princess Twilight cometh_

_Behold, behold, behold_

_The princess is _

_Princess is here!_

Celestia and Luna guided her to the balcony where an even larger crowd greeted her with wild cheers and applause. She waved to them.

"Say something, _princess_." Celestia encouraged her.

"Oh…um…" Twilight cleared her throat. "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor, Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to learn about friendship, which was something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today," She looked back and motioned her best friends to come join them. "I can honestly say that I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you." She looked at each of her friends in turn. "Each of you taught me something about friendship, and for that I will always be grateful."

As her friends began to wave to the crowds below, Twilight turned back to face the crowds as well. "Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in all of Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!" As she finished, the crowds went wild.

They all went inside as Twilight looked back. "Twilight!" A masculine voice called. She turned to see her older brother, Shining Armor, rush up to her. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" He said, holding her at hoof's length, tears falling.

"Are you crying?" Twilight asked with amusement in her voice.

"Of course not, it's—it's liquid pride. Totally different thing!" He defended. They all laughed as Shining pulled her into another hug.

As they parted, a familiar female voice said, chuckling, "Oh, Shining, you were crying. Stallion up and admit it." A masculine laugh sounded alongside her.

They turned all turned to see a unicorn couple. The stallion was black with light-and-dark gray mane, gray hooves, and blue eyes. His cutie mark was three stars and two criss-crossed swords on a navy blue shield. He wore a gray bowtie.

The mare was a pale blue with black hooves and a deep blue mane that was streaked with darker blue. She had a purple flower behind her left ear, a strand of black pearls, and two golden bracelets on each front leg that had a single pink gem. She wore a lovely purple gown. A dark purple collar with a glittering red gem held a pale purple wrap in place. Her purple eyes shone with pride and mirth as she looked at them all.

"Catania! Onyx Armor!" Twilight exclaimed happily, as she rushed over to them. Catania laughed as she hugged the newly made alicorn.

"Oh, Twilight, I'm so very proud of you!" Catania said, looking at Twilight fondly.

Onyx chuckled. "You've come a long way, _Princess _Twilight. You've done everyone proud." He said, hugging her as well.

"Thank you Onyx, Catania." Twilight said. The three unicorns stepped back as Twilight's friends surrounded her.

"Way to go princess!" Applejack said.

"Best coronation day ever!" Pinkie cheered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this the _only _coronation day we've had in our lifetimes?" Catania whispered to her two companions, who chuckled.

"We all love you Twilight." Fluttershy said as all of Twilight's friends gave her a hug.

"I love you too girls." Twilight said.

* * *

A while later, Twilight was pulled out of the castle in a chariot while Celestia and Luna looked on from the balcony. Twilight began to sing.

_Life in Equestria shimmers_

_Life in Equestria shines_

_And I know for absolute certain_

Everyone began to sing along with her.

_That everything_

_Yes, everything_

_Yes, everything is certainly fine_

_It's fine!_

* * *

**Hey, Lunessa here! This is basically Twilight's coronation scene (S3,E13: Magical Mystery Cure) written with my two OCs, Onyx Armor and his wife, Catania, added in. You'll be seeing them more in my upcoming rewrites of _A Canterlot Wedding!_ (Both revised and colted edition.) In the meantime, check out my DA profile (the link is on my profile page) to see what they look like!  
**

**'Til all are one!**

**~Lunessa Mysteria**


End file.
